A darker future
by IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena
Summary: What happens when the demigods get sent to the time where the hunger games are happening? I suck at summaries. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so hey guys this mine and I am Hylla Daughter of Bellona's story! I hope you like it. Please tell us if there are any mistakes**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T ANYTHING!**

**Jason's POV**

Percy was shaking me, so I got up and rubbed my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked,

"Breakfast time," he said.

I told him i'd meet him in the dining pavilion. It was after the Giant War, and we decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood since it was closer to Olympus. I got dressed and headed down to the dining. Once I got there, the nymphs gave me my food, and I scraped some of it into the brazier as an offering to Zeus. I sat at Zeus' table next to Thalia.

"Morning sunshine," I said knowing that she wasn't a morning person.

"Good morning," she said in a grumpy tone.

I decided to leave her alone and eat my food silently. Once i finished, i headed to the sword arena and saw that Percy was already there cutting dummies apart.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he replied.

I was about to say something, but I was interrupted multiple flashes of light. Percy and I shielded our eyes on instinct. When we opened our eyes, we found ourselves looking at the Olympian gods, including Hestia and Hades. Lady Hera was glaring at Percy (no surprise there, she would've been glaring at me, but I was her champion). Zeus had a stiff expression on his face. I guess he was still miffed at the thought of having demigods help them defeat Gaea and her giants. Ares was glaring at Percy as usual, and Aphrodite was staring at Percy in an, "Oh my gods, he's hot!" way. All the other gods had blank expressions on their faces except Poseidon and Hestia, who were giving us warm smiles. Percy and I bowed.

"You may rise," my father said.

"Hello Lord Zeus, what brings you to Camp Half-Blood?" Percy asked.

"Well, you first need to get Chiron and all the other demigods who helped defeat Gaea.

"We'll go get them," I said. With that, Percy and I ran off to find the others.

10 minutes later...

Chiron, Grover, Nico, Annabeth, Percy, Reyna, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and I were all gathered in the sword arena. Everyone bowed and then sat down. Zeus started speaking,

"Welcome everyone, as you know we have defeated Gaea and her giants."

At this, we all nodded our heads.

"Well, we do not want another repeat of this to happen, and well how do I put this. We need you to time travel to the future to make sure nothing else rises, and if there is, we need you to stop it."

I know we're demigods and there's been some pretty weird stuff going on, but time travel? That just took weird to a whole new level. I had some questions, but Annabeth beat me to it.

"When will you leave? Have you packed our things, or will we have to pack our things? Who is going? Are you going to teleport us there, or did Hephaestus make an invention? Is there something we should know about in the future? And I thought people aren't supposed to change events from the past or future?" Annabeth asked.

My head was spinning from all the questions she just asked. Zeus seemed flabbergasted, as did all the gods, goddesses, and camp members except Percy, Grover, Chiron, and Athena, who had amused expressions on their faces.

Athena spoke up and said, "Let me handle this father," Zeus just nodded. Then Athena turned to Annabeth and answered, "All very good questions Annabeth," she smiled and Annabeth blushed, "Alright so, you shall leave tomorrow at dawn, and don't worry we've packed your things. They're sitting on your bunks. All of you that are here will be going except Chiron of course. He will be keeping in touch with you though. Hephaestus has made a time travel machine for you guys. As usual, you'll have to find your own way in the future. There are only certain things gods and goddesses can do, and I'm afraid this isn't one of them. You're right about changing the past and future having effects on the present time, but some things will make positive changes, and I've made sure that this doesn't have a negative effect on our lives right now."

Annabeth just nodded as if she got these explanations everyday, which she probably did, considering that her mother is the goddess of wisdom.

"Wait, what year will we be heading too?" I asked.

"You will be arriving by the time they have their annual 75th Hunger Games, which is their Quarter Quell. Great-great-great-great..." I tuned out until I heard, "Grandchildren of demigods will be competing in it. Good luck!" he said, and with that, they flashed out.

**Cato pov's**

OWW! I screamed as my eyes fluttered open. There was the teacher standing in front of me with a knife in her hand. "No sleeping in my class Cato." Yes ma'am" I grumbled. "Good", she said. As i sat up i could feel a stinging in my cheek. As i felt my cheek I saw that there was a cut in my cheek and that it was bleeding. Damn that stupid teacher! I couldn't wait to get out of this stupid battle strategy class.

When the bell rang I ran out of the school and to the practice arena of the school, looking for Clove ad expected she was ripping the dummies to shreds with knife. "Hey Clove do you want to dule?" I say. "Oh look who it sure, I'll dule you even though I already know I am going to win!" she says. "We'll see about that!" We are at it for about five minutes and already a crowd was watching us we. Slash duck stab we had been going at it for about and hour, but i really wasn't putting up much of a fight I was waiting for the perfect moment. As she strikes toward my head I use my legs and knock her legs out from under her and then quickly disarm. I had both of the swords at her neck. "Damn Cato I can't believe I didn't see that coming. Well you won now can I get up?" she sighs. I let her get up and she goes and grabs her sword.

As everyone comes up and congratulate me for beating Clove. Two things drop from the sky. No wait they weren't things they were people?

**A/N okay so this was the prologue! I hoped you guys liked it. Flames and criticism welcomed! Please review!**


	2. Leo's pov

**So here is chapter 1. So let me just say this again this story also belongs to i am hylla daughter of bellona, she writes one pov and i write the other. Also thanks to my awesome beta i am katie daughter of demeter and hylla's beta i am charlie daughter of Poseidon!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own anything except the plot!**

Chapter 1

Leo's POV

"Each of you are allowed one companion to accompany you. You may choose who ever, just choose carefully," Chiron had said.

Jason had picked Thalia, Percy had chosen Tyson, and Annabeth chose Malcom. He didn't know who the others had chosen, but he was pretty sure they all had their companions. Now he was trying to figure who to pick. He could choose Nyssa, but how would that make the others feel? But then again, He felt like he'd known Nyssa for years instead of months... He decided to go ask Nyssa, so he told the others in Bunker 9 that he was going to go take a break. He left Bunker 9 and headed out to Camp when he bumped into Nyssa.  
"Sorry Nyssa," he said.  
"It's alright, where are you off too?" she asked.  
"Well, I was looking for you," he told her.  
"Oh," she said surprised, "Well, what did you need?"  
He explained from the part where the gods were there until Chiron said we could each have a companion.  
"I understand if you don't want to go with me. I mean I can just-" I got cut off by Nyssa hugging me.  
"Of course I'll go! I'm not letting you go on another quest without me, and thanks for choosing me," she hugged me once more then ran off to pack her things. Then I ran off to find the others.  
5 minutes later...  
I found them all at the camp border with their companions; Frank and Clarisse, Reyna and Hylla, Piper and Katie, Grover and Connor, Nico and Travis, and Hazel and Sage. Sage was a new camper who we found a little while before.  
"Hey guys," I said.  
"Hey," Percy replied. He was uncapping then capping Riptide. Our ADHD makes it hard for us to stand still, since I always keep some nuts and bolts with me, I make things, some of which I don't know what they do. Then Nyssa came, so we all gathered our things and waited for Hephaestus (my dad) to bring us the time machine. We saw two flashes appear, so we closed our eyes. Some sort of machine (which I guessed was the time machine) and Hephaestus were in front of us when we opened our eyes. We all bowed, and Hephaestus just nodded at us.  
"Hey dad," I said and waved at him.  
"Hello son," he said and smiled at me.  
"So I take it, that that's," I pointed to the invention, "The time machine?"  
"Correct, you better take care of it," he said to all of us.  
"We'll try our best dad. You know us demigods; most things don't tend to last." He chuckled at that.  
"True son, very true," I smiled.  
"Well we better get going, thanks a million dad!" I told him. We shook hands, and then he flashed out.  
"So, how do we work this thing repair boy?" Piper asked.  
"Just leave that to me Beauty Queen," I said. I took one look at the time machine and automatically the gears started turning in my head. A few minutes later, I had it figured out.  
"Let's go peeps!" I yelled out, so everyone could hear me. I pushed a few buttons and pulled some levers. Everyone stood in a line, and they went in one by one. I went in last and took one last look at Camp Half-Blood, and then jumped in. As soon as we went in, it felt as if we were flying. I could hear someone screaming, but I just ignored it and spread out my arms just like a few other people were doing. It was an amazing feeling, and now I know how Jason feels like when he's flying. I landed outside a building? Nyssa landed next to me, and turned to look at the building. Her jaw literally dropped, so I turned to get a better look and saw that we were outside a HUGE workshop.


	3. Katniss's pov

**So here is chapter 2. Also this was supposed to be part of chapter 1 but my computer wasn't cooperating. Thanks to my beta i am katie daughter of demeter. ****Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: we do not own anything except the plot!**

Katniss's pov

As gale and I walked out of the black market we saw two kids, drop from the sky?, We ran over to them to see if they were okay. As we got closer to them I realized it was one boy and one girl and they were about our age. The girl had blond hair that fell into princess curls and she had startling Grey eyes that looked like they were boring into you, like they wanted to know what was going through your mind. The boy had dirty blond hair and Grey eyes as well but not as startling.

"Who are you and are you okay?" Gale asked them.

"I am Annabeth and this is Malcom, my brother and yes we are fine. Now can we know who you are." the girl answered,

"I am Katniss and this is Gale." I replied

"Stop right there!" it was a peacekeeper.

"Come on Katniss, lets go," Gale said.

"See you guys later", I said as we ran off. I wondered what the peacekeepers were going to do to them, _they probably will get sent off to the orphanage_ I thought. I felt sorry for them, the lady that worked there wasn't nice. I remember one girl who lives at the orphanage, I think her name was Mirabelle, she said that the lady was horrible and that she would beat you if you ever stepped out of line.

As Gale went home and I went to mine I thought about how the kids just fell out of the sky and how weird that was.

(Next Day)

"KATNISS! KATNISS WAKE UP!" Prim screamed . And I shot up,

"Whats wrong Prim?"I asked.

"Mom told me to wake you up and well you wouldn't wake up so I screamed in your ear," Prim replied.

"It's reaping day and Mom wants you to get ready," she said as she left my room. I hated reaping day. It was the day when two tributes from each district got picked to go to the Hunger Games, where they will fight to the death. But this year is the quarter quell, or the 75th hunger games, every 25 years the quarter quell comes around and then they draw a card from a box and that's how the tributes will be picked, my mother once told me that.

As I got ready for the reaping, Prim came in and she was all dressed up for the reaping in one of my old dresses.

"Prim you look beautiful, but come here so I can fix our duck tail my duckling," I said. As I fixed her shirt my mom came in,

"You look beautiful too Katniss. Come here and let me do your hair," Said my mother. I walked over, I haven't been really nice to my mom lately, when my father died it was like my mother died too and then I was taking care of my family. As my mom's delicate hands did my hair I could feel her hands moving threw my hair quickly but gracefully.

"There you go, you both look so beautiful," my mother said. And I smiled at her.

As we walked toward the reaping in the square I told Prim to go to her age group. As I walked to my age group I saw Gale in his section and I saw Annabeth in my section, so her brother, Malcom must be here too. We all stood there quietly as Effie Trinket came onto the stage with her pink hair. Capitol people are so weird.

"Good Morning ladies and gentlemen," said the president snow as he popped onto the large screen at the front off the square.

"Welcome to the 75th annual Hunger Games and our 3rd quarter quell." he said. Then a guy with a plain white box walked up to President Snow and President Snow grabbed a piece of paper from inside of it.

"This Hunger Games we shall have double the tributes from each district,"said President Snow and then the screen went dark.

"Now lets draw the tributes shall we," said Effie in her perky voice. She drew the first name,

"Mirabelle Reed," she said. She stood there frozen and then someone shook her shoulder and told her to go up there. She walked up and she was shaking, you could tell.

"The second girl tribute is Primrose Everdeen," she announced. I froze, what was her name doing in there?, one out of thousands of other names. My little duckling is a tribute.

"I volunteer!," I screamed

"I volunteer as tribute."

"Katniss no!," yelled Prim, Gale grabbed her and took her to my mother. As I walked up to the stage I felt like everyone's eyes were boring into me.

"We have a volunteer Yea," said Effie.

"What is your name dear."

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen," I replied.

"Oh was that was your little sister?," Effie asked.

"Yes it was."

"So third tribute and the first boy tribute is Malcom Lee," said Effie. _No_ I thought as I glanced at Annabeth, she kept her head held high but her eyes were full off sadness. As Malcom walked up onto the stage I realized that Annabeth and Malcom had the same sibling love that me and Prim do.

"And last but not least the last tribute is Peeta Melark." said Effie. _No, anybody but him_ I thought. The boy with the bread, the one who saved my family when we were starving and took a beating for me. I don't know why he did it but I am thankful and I will never be able to repay him.


	4. Hylla's Pov

(Hylla's POV)

We were falling from the sky,_ no biggie_ I thought.

"Hylla!" Reyna screamed. She was motioning to the bushes a little bit to the right. So I tried to move to the right, well I mean fall to the right.

"Ow," I said as we landed in the bushes. Someone grabed me and helped me up.

"Hey are you okay?, By the way I'm Hunter, Hunter Azure," a guy with blond hair, blue eyes, and a scar on the left side of his face said.

"Don't touch me you filthy male!" I shrieked, shaking off his hands.

"I am sorry about her, she umm doesn't like males as you can see," Reyna said. I sent her my death stare that everyone cowered under. But Reyna just glared back until I looked away.

"Okay. . . .So who are you guys?," asked Hunter.

"I am Reyna and this is Hylla, my sister,"Reyna answered.

"Well nice to meet you, if you need any thing just name it," he replied.

"We don't need any help, we can take care of ourselves," Hylla spat.

"Oh okay," he said with a hint of sadness on his voice and walked away.

"Wait," Reyna yelled. He turned around and I just glared at her.

"Can you tell us where we are and find us a place to stay?" She asked him,

"Yes I can, just follow me," Hunter replied.

* * *

We stopped in front of a huge white brick house. Hunter unlocked the door and we walked inside. It was nice high tech house.

"This is my home," Hunter said.

"There are only two rooms, so Reyna can take the guest room and you can take my room. I'll sleep on the couch." Only two bedrooms in this huge house?, what the heck!. "Thank you hunter." Reyna said before I could say anything. Than Hunter showed us our rooms we were going to stay in.

Hunter's room, which I was staying in, had a whole bunch of swords and knifes on the back wall, it had a huge king sized bed, plus a TV on the wall across from it. It also had a sitting area and a master bathroom.

As I was observing the room Hunter came in and asked,

"like the room?"

"No, I don't like it," I snapped back.

"Why do you hate guys so much?" asked Hunter.

"That's none of your business." I replied,

"Okay, then why are you so mean, can I ask you that?" He said. I thought for a moment _why am I being so mean?, he hasn't done anything to me so maybe I should be a little nicer._

I sighed,"I'm sorry for being so mean to you, its just that I've been taught to hate boys." "Oh," he said.

"So then why is Reyna nice to me?, I mean you guys are sisters aren't you taught the same things?" He asked,

"Well yeah, but its complicated," I replied.

"Oh, well dinner will be ready in half an hour," he said and left.

* * *

At dinner we sat on the couches and ate dinner. It was silent the whole time until Hunter said,

"After dinner do guys want to talk, I can tell you about myself and you can do the same?"

"Sure," I replied and gave him a smile. Reyna looked at me all weird.

"Then we will meet in my room to talk," Hunter said.

"Okay," Reyna replied.

* * *

When we were in the room talking, Reyna sat on the chair so Hunter and I had to share the couch. As Hunter explained to us about his life, the capitol, and the hungers games. I asked,

"Hunter how did you get your scar?"

"Oh um,"he started.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." I said, he sighed and a knew he would tell us when he wanted too.

When it was our turn to explain, me and Reyna told him mostly how we lived with our "Aunt" Circe then we moved away. We didn't lie to him we just didn't tell him the whole truth.

* * *

(10 days later)

We had gotten real close now, Hunter, Reyna, and I. It had only been 10 days but I felt like I knew everything about Hunter, and he is the first male I ever liked. Also I feel like I even know Reyna better, like in her face I can tell that she misses Jason.

So when it was reaping day for the Hunger Games, Reyna and I went and woke up Hunter. We poured ice cold water on his face and he shot up. He looked mad for a second but when he realized it was us, he smiled.

"Its time to get ready for the reaping," said Reyna.

"Ugh okay," Hunter said as he got up.

After we got ready, Reyna was wearing some jeans and a blouse which she would never wear, Hunter was wearing jeans also and a white shirt, and I was wearing dress pants with a nice purple shirt.

When we got to the square, Hunter said that Reyna needed to go stand with the girls that were 16 years old because she could still be picked for the hunger games and we would go stand with the parents because we were 19 years old and we were to old to be picked for the hunger games. I wasn't worried for Reyna being picked, one because she was a daughter of Bellona and two because she is Reyna, and she can beat the crap out of anyone who messes with her.

It was time to pick the tributes.

"Our first girl tribute is, Glimmer Day," said a person with blue hair from the capitol.

A girl with blond hair and blue eyes walked up, she looked like a barbie. But since I'm a daughter of Bellona I could tell she was a pretty good fighter.

"The first boy tribute is Marvel Lee," said the blue haired lady.

A guy with brown hair and brown eyes walked up, he was weak looking and scrawny and probably everyone could tell he wasn't going to be a big threat to anyone.

"The next tribute is," said the blue haired lady while waving her hand around in the reaping bowl.

"Reyna Martínez." Reyna was going to the hunger games. I caught her eyes as she was walking up, the look she gave me was _don't-worry-I-will-be-fine_ look. So, I decided not to worry. Reyna was going to win the hunger games no matter what.

"The last tribute is Jace Abel." A tall muscular guy walked up to the the stage and I could tell he was going to be hard to beat.

"These are the tributes for district 1," said the blue haired lady. Everyone clapped for them then they were led to the big white building, which Hunter told me was the Justice Building.

All of a sudden two peacekeepers grabbed us and dragged us to the Justice Building and pushed us inside a room and inside it was Reyna just sitting there staring at her dagger.

"Hey Rey win the games for us ok?," said Hunter.

"I will no matter what," she replied.

"Rey keep this when your in the arena," I said as I handed her a necklace that I had from when we lived with Circe, Reyna knew it had a lot of powers and some were very dangerous.

She put the necklace on and smiled at me,

"Thanks Hylla," she said and I could tell she was really excited to have it. We hugged each other then a peacekeeper came in telling us that it was time for Reyna to get on the train.

When we walked to the train no words were exchanged. Reyna walked to the train with her head held high. When she was on the train I saw her look out the window, I gave her a small smile and she gave me a very small smile back, then she turned around with her held still held high just like a queen. Reyna was going to win the Hunger Games I was sure of it.


	5. Annabeth's pov

**A/N chapter 5 yeah! Okay so a special thanks to anonymous reviewer katniss everdeen for reviewing! Hope you enjoy! **

A Darker Future

Chapter Three

Annabeth's POV

We had landed next to…a black market? Malcom arrived seconds after me, and I was thinking about how we could time travel. I mean, if we had this all along, why didn't we use it before? We could've stopped so many things from happening. I guess if we didn't have some of those-

"Who are you, and are you okay?" asked a guy with black hair and grey eyes (not as grey as mine though).

"I am Annabeth and this is Malcom, my brother, and yes we're fine. Now, can we know who you are?" I asked.

"I'm Katniss and this is Gale," a girl with long brown hair braided down her back and grey eyes like the boy replied.

"Stop right there!" a man in a white suit, a weapon strapped onto his belt, and a harsh and cruel face yelled.

"Come on Katniss, let's go," the boy-Gale replied.

The man was heading toward us, and I shook Malcom and jerked my head to where the man in the white suit was. Malcom's eyes widened and I could tell he was thinking of a way to get us out of this situation. I met Malcom's eyes, and we had a silent conversation. Then the peace keeper came up to us and asked, "What are you two doing here?"

"We were just waiting for some people to take us to the orphanage, but it appears we're lost," I lied smoothly. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Malcom nodding his head.

"Alright, let's get you two to the orphanage," he said in a gruff voice then muttered something which I couldn't catch. He led us through the black-market and soon we arrived at a shabby, one story house, that looked like it had poor insulation.

"Here you are, just go in, and there will be a woman inside," he said in a stiff voice.

"Thank you officer," I told him.

"Thanks for taking your time to bring us here," Malcom said. I saw that the man had a pleased look on his face. Guess he doesn't get very much compliments, I thought. Malcom opened the door, and we walked in. Inside, there was a very old looking wood desk with cobwebs and moth-eaten holes on the sides. Sitting at the desk, was a woman who was probably as old as the desk, with black hair tied up in a messy bun, a long gray button shirt with a matching long gray skirt, and black flats.

"Hello officer, thank you for bringing these two children here," the lady said really sweetly.

"Just doing my job, have a nice day," and with that the man left.

The lady turned to us and said, "My name is Ms. Smith. There are two rooms, one for boys and one for girls. We have lunch at exactly noon, so do not be late. Now come, let me show you your rooms," Ms. Smith said rather sharply. I exchanged a look with Malcom. We probably weren't going to have the best time here. I sighed and thought, Oh well; maybe I'll make some new friends. Ms. Smith showed me to the girls' part of the orphanage and ushered me in, then took Malcom to the boys' part of the orphanage. As I walked in, I saw one girl with blondish, brown hair and gray eyes. She heard me walk me in and looked up. She smiled at me and said, "Hi, I'm Mirabelle, but you can call me Miri, " she stuck her hand out, and I shook it.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth," I smiled at her. I could tell we were probably going to be good friends.

"That's a pretty name," Mirabelle said.

"Thanks, I love your name too."

"Thanks," she blushed, "let's go to the lunch room, you can meet the others there too!"

"Alright, lead the way."

5 minutes later…

All the girls sat on the right side of the table, and the boys sat on the left side. I was sitting next to Mirabelle while she introduced me to the others.

"That's Flint, the one who's sitting next to your brother," she said, Flint waved to me, then continued chatting with Malcom.

"How do you know that he's my brother?"

"You two both have the same gray eyes, except yours are a bit more startling,"

"Oh, well, you're a good guesser then,"

"Thanks, I just like to observe my settings,"

"Me too, so what do you guys usually get for lunch?"

"Usually stale bread and a little bit of soup,"

"Oh, is Ms. Smith really mean?"

"Yeah, she'll beat you if you're late to any of the meals, and if you're not in by curfew."

"Wow, the nerve of people these days…"

"Yeah, she's coming in with the food, say thank you to her when she gives you your food. We have to 'mind our manners at the dinner table',"

I laughed, and when she came around with the food I told her thanks. As soon as she left, everyone started talking. I turned to Miri and asked, "Is it always like this?"

"Yup," she said, taking a bite out of her stale bread.

"So, what do you usually do around here?" I asked her, slurping a little bit of my soup.

"Don't tell Flint this, okay?"

"Sure," I said wondering what was so secret that Miri had to keep from Flint. They were practically brother and sister.

She lowered her voice down to a whisper, "Well, you know the forest that's cut off by the fence?" I nodded. "It's illegal to go in there, but I still hunt in the forest. I use my knife."

"Well, where I come from-"

"Wait, you're not from here?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later. Anyways, I ran away when I was seven, and while running, I met some people who were also running away. They gave me a dagger as my weapon and from then and on, I've always used a dagger."

"Wow, I can tell you're not telling me the whole thing, but I'm still amazed," she said, and I blushed.

"Thanks, but you've probably gone through much worse," her eyes changed my happy to sad, and then back to happy in the time it takes to blink of an eye. I didn't want to ask her here, so I decided to ask her later. We finished our food in silence.

"Where do we go now?" I asked her.

"We go back to our rooms, and we talk for a little bit and then it's curfew time, so we have to go to bed."

"Okay, let's go then," All the girls headed to their room, and the boys headed to their room. Once we reached we sat on Miri's bed.

"I have a question for you, when I said that you've probably gone through much worse than me, your eyes got all sad, but then they went back to happy. Why?"

I could tell this was a kind of touchy subject for her, but I could tell that she need to tell someone, and if she didn't she would break down. She took a deep breath and began her story. She told me everything, how her parents died, how she and Flint are basically brother and sister, and the Hunger Games. By the end of the story, I had tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. I hugged her because I knew that no words would help her. She hugged me back, and I pulled away.

"I know that saying I'm so sorry about your loss, isn't going to do anything."

"To tell you the truth, I hate when people say that to me. It's just not sincere, and then it's all awkward."

"I hate it when people say that too."

"Since I've told you about me, you should tell me about yourself!"

"Okay, you might think it's a little crazy though…."

"You seem pretty trustworthy, I might think its crazy, but it doesn't mean I won't believe it!"

"Alright, now let's see…."

I started from when I ran away, and how I got to Camp Half-Blood with Luke and Thalia. Then I told her about learning about the gods/goddesses, who my parent was, and my quests with Percy. After that, I recounted how Percy and I got together, the second Giant War, and how Malcom and I got to District 12. When I was done, she looked at me in amazement, and I blushed.

"It wasn't that great…." I said. Miri sat there gaping at me, and finally said something, "Are you kidding me?! You are amazing! I could never do what you had to do! You are just, wow!"

By this time, I bet my face was red as a fire truck.

"Honestly Miri, you've been through much worse!"

"Oh come on Annabeth, you know that you've been through WAY worse than me!"

"That is so not true! Let's put it this way: we've both been through many bad things?"

"Yep, we've both been through many bad things," she nodded her head. I was about to say something, but Ms. Smith came in and turned off the lights and said, "It's time to go to bed," and then left. I got off of Miri's bed and slipped into mine.

"Night Miri," I whispered.

"Night Annabeth," she said. I drifted off to sleep, and as usual there were nightmares.


End file.
